


What Do Stars Do Best?

by ellecim



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Stardust (2007) AU, also Kim sweetie im so sorry i know youre not like this but i just needed a jock, ik this is tagged as gabe and em but theyre only there for like a page at the very beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellecim/pseuds/ellecim
Summary: “A philosopher once asked, "Are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them because we are human?" Pointless, really. Do the stars gaze back? Now, that's a question“ - Stardust (2007)





	What Do Stars Do Best?

         Right outside the limits of Paris, there was a town was so small and insignificant it did not even have a real name. Most people lumped it in with its cosmopolitan neighbor and referred to it as Paris. But the people that lived inside the town usually referred to their corner of the world as Wall, simply because of the wall that ran along it. The wall had been there before the town, and they figured it would be there after they were gone.

         No one crossed the wall. The people of the town were scared of what it was shielding. When they found a gap in the wall, they appointed a guard, a young man by the name Foo, to keep the curious from crossing to the other side but the years passed and no one ever tried. That is until one day, 18 years ago, when one young man did. He evaded the elderly guard and ran through the gap in the wall into the seemingly empty field behind it. What the young man discovered was that what lay beyond the wall was more than he could have ever imagined. As he charged into the bush on the edge of the clearing he found himself stumbling into a vibrant lively market. Stands selling magical wonders beyond the man’s wildest dreams lined the street, but in the awe-inspiring scene, the only thing that really caught his eye was a girl. She had long golden hair and grass green eyes and the young man found himself gravitating towards her. But when he arrived at her booth, his view of her was blocked by that of a stern-looking woman with stiff dark hair and cold eyes.

         “Can I help you?” She asked in a monotone voice.

         “I, uh, I’m just browsing” He stuttered, trying to catch sight of the blonde woman behind her once again.

         “Emilie,” the icy woman called, “come tend to this stall,” she commanded before walking away from the booth, in the direction of the local pub.

         “Yes, Nathalie.” The green-eyed woman sauntered over to the young man. “Do you see anything you like?”

         “Yes.” He looked at her. “I mean, how much does this ring cost?” He picked up a black ring with a small green paw print on it that was displayed on the table between them, flustered.

         She laughed, “Well, that ring will grant you luck,” she smiled, “that one,” she leans over the table, “costs a kiss.”

         The man leaned in and met her sweet lips. She pulled away and motioned for him to come around to her side of the stand. She took his hand and lead him inside a yellow wagon attached to the booth that functioned as her bedroom. He eagerly followed but paused at the sight of the thin silver chain wrapped around the girl’s ankle, trying her to the wagon.

         “I’ve been tricked into being a witch’s slave,” she tells him, noticing his hesitation. Gabriel pulled a knife out of his pocket and sliced through the chain, only for the two severed ends to magically reattach.

         “I’ll only be free when she's dead.” She sighed, but then looked up at him smiling and brought him into her room, shutting the door behind them.

         The young man did not return to the magical land after that night but 9 months later, a souvenir from his adventure arrived on his doorstep, sleeping soundly in a blanket, with a note attached that began: “Dear Gabriel, Please take care of our son, Adrien…”

* * *

 

         Now, Adrien sat sipping champagne under the stars next to his love, Chloe Bourgeois. Who, despite her near constant rejection of his advances and occasional jokes made to her friends at his expense, had agreed to join him on a late-night candlelit picnic, giving him a glimmer of hope that she may love him as he loved her.

         “Your birthday is coming up,” he said, “do you know what you want?”

          “Why?” She asked.

         “Name it and it's yours.” He took her hand in his, “tell me what your heart desires and I will do everything in my power to get it for you.”

         Chloe sighed and pulled her hand away from his gentle grasp. “Rumor has it that Kim is going to Nice to get me a ring for my birthday.”

         “A ring?” Adrien asked, solicitude in his green eyes.

         “I think he's going to propose.” She looked down at her glass and smiled.

         “And you’re going to say yes?” The blond boy’s heart sank.

         “Well, I can’t exactly say no after he's gone all the way to Nice!” She almost laughed at the absurdity of his question.

         “Nice?” He was swallowed by frustration, “Chloe, for your hand in marriage I’d go to the gold fields of San Francisco and bring you back your weight in gold.” He leaned in closer to her, “I would go to Africa and bring you back a diamond as big as your fist.” She moved in as well, nearly closing the gap between them. “Or I'd go to the Arctic and I'd slaughter a polar bear and bring you back its head.” He smiled, going in for the kiss.

         She abruptly pulled away, “a polar bear?!” she said in disgust. “Listen, Adrien, you and I are never going to be together. A girl like me and a boy like _you_ aren’t mean to be. You’re cute, but let's face it, I’m out of your league and frankly, I know I can do a lot better.”

         Adrien felt his heart shatter. He knew Kim was stronger than him, more athletic, had better prospects, and was definitely more popular than him, but Adrien loved Chloe. He knew he loved her more than Kim ever could--- he just had to prove it to her. Just he finished his thought, a bright flash dove through the sky.

         “Oh look! A shooting star!” Chloe pointed, “It's beautiful.”

         “Yes, but not as beautiful as you.” Adrien smiled through the pain in his chest, refusing to give up.

         “I know, but Adrien-” She started, exasperated.

         A bulb went off in Adrien’s mind. “Is it more beautiful than a ring from Nice?” He interrupted.

         “What?”

         “Chloe, for your hand in marriage I'd cross the wall and I'd bring you back that fallen star.”

         “That's impossible.” She said, “no one can cross the wall.”

         “For you, I’d do it.” His voice softened, “for you, I’d do anything.”

         Chloe pursed her lips and smiled at the prospect of owning a fallen star. “Fine. You have one week to get the star and bring it to me before my birthday if not, I'm marrying Kim.” Adrien’s face burst into a wide grin and nodded enthusiastically as he looked up to the sky and traced the path of the star.

* * *

 

         What Adrien did not know, was that at that very moment on the other side of the wall, the king of the magical kingdom of Kwami was dying. As he lay on his deathbed with no heir he removed the large ruby necklace from around his neck and the blood red of the stone became as clear as glass. With a flick of his wrist, the necklace went flying into the night sky, where it knocked an unsuspecting star off its perch and sent it plummeting toward the earth below. Then, the king decreed that only a man worthy of the crown could restore the stone to its original color and he who did, would become the next king.

* * *

 

         Adrien and Chloe were not the only ones who saw the star fall that night. On the other side of Kwami, Hawkmoth was awakened from his slumber with a vision of the star falling from the sky and immediately began to prepare to hunt it down. This was the first star to fall in Kwami in 200 years and the warlock was not going to let it get away. For it was said that whoever possesses the heart of a star, gains immortality.


End file.
